


New Things in a Familiar Place

by TrueMeg



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Healer Scorpius Malfoy, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Hospital Wing, M/M, Post-Canon, Quidditch Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27559435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueMeg/pseuds/TrueMeg
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy has a new job: the Healer and Head of the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts. While he's nervous about starting something new, he's happy to be in a familiar place. And as it turns out, he's actually really good at the job, both healing students and talking to them. And he carves himself a nice place among the school again. It helps that Albus Potter is always a letter away to support him too.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43





	New Things in a Familiar Place

**Author's Note:**

> This fic includes descriptions of injuries consistent with a Quidditch accident, as well as other minor ailments. It's not graphic, but there are mentions of blood, broken bones, and healing magic.

Scorpius looked out over the empty Hospital Wing. The sun beamed in from the large windows, casting a warmth over the room. Every cot had its sheets and blankets neatly pressed into place, all of the bedside tables were identically set, the cabinets around the Wing all stocked to preparedness as well. They were all things he’d tediously gone over several times that day due to his nerves bubbling around his body.

It was clean, neat, and ready for a new year of students. With Scorpius at the helm of it all.

Scorpius took a deep breath and turned around to the office. _His_ office, now. And just beyond his new office were his new living quarters. But Scorpius went right to the desk and picked up the two pieces of parchment on top. Both of them were letters addressed to him.

_ Dear Scorpius, _

_ As you well know by now, I was most happy to see you take on the position as Hogwarts’ Healer. I know the place is in excellent hands, and I wish you all the best. _

_ Do write if you need any advice. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Poppy Pomfrey _

Scorpius had received the letter a few days ago, when he’d arrived at Hogwarts to start the new job. And it had certainly calmed his nerves a little bit. Madam Pomfrey deserved a happy retirement, and as she was parting from the job, she believed in him to continue her hard work here in the Hospital Wing. He felt a swell of extra confidence. 

He could do this.

He set down Poppy’s letter and held up the second one. The more important one, in his opinion.

_ Dear Scorpius,  _

_ You’ve heard this from me for the past few months but congratulations again on your new job! I know you’ll be absolutely brilliant. I know how hard you’ve worked and you deserve this. Good luck! If the students are anything like how we were at Hogwarts, you’ll need it.  _

_ I’m only slightly joking. You’ll be amazing. _

_ Send me a letter as soon as you can. I want to know all about how it’s going. _

_ Love you, _

_ Albus _

Scorpius broke into a huge smile. He’d received this letter just this morning and it had given him the positivity he needed to carry him through the day.

Albus. His partner in life, and in crime if you counted the mess they got up to at fourteen. Albus had been his biggest cheerleader since he’d gotten this job earlier this summer. And despite Scorpius’ nerves getting the better of him, often late at night as they’d try to fall asleep, Albus would hold his hand or give him a hug and tell him he’d be great. Between his own internal pep-talks and Albus’ assurances, he’d made it here today. 

Today was September 1st, the start of a new term at Hogwarts. And his official first day as the Healer of Hogwarts. 

In fact, the train was set to arrive soon with all the students. His nerves buzzed again but he kept Albus and Poppy’s letters in mind as he got dressed for the opening feast. He chose a smart, dark green robe to nod to his past in Slytherin, checked his hair, and triple checked the time. Of course he was running early. So he decided to scan over the Hospital Wing again (even though he was certain he wouldn’t even get a patient on the first night). But nothing was out of place. He was more than prepared, so he went down to the Great Hall.

Professors - his fellow staff members - were already there getting the place ready. He’d only just stepped through the double doors - taking in the bright colors of the House banners, the perfectly polished tables, and the clear night sky filled with twinkling stars in the ceiling - when his former Potions professor, Aubrey Bauer, noticed him. 

“Scorpius!” Bauer smiled as she walked up to him. She even hugged him. “It’s so nice to see you again! Are you ready?”

She asked it sincerely, as if she already knew the answer. Of course he was ready in the physical sense. But mentally it was a different story. “I think so, yes. Thanks.”

“Let’s take our seats, everyone!” Professor McGonagall called from the podium at the head of the hall. Scorpius followed the staff up to the staff table to prepare for the students coming in.

The next half hour of students and the staff arriving and taking their seats in the hall felt like an overwhelming blur. Professors who’d once graded his homework now approached him as a peer and welcomed him back. A professor who once took marks away on his essay because he’d written too many pages now sat next to him at the staff table. And he was at the staff table . He was up here looking out over the tables he’d sat at for seven years as a bright-eyed, jittery student himself. 

Now, as the students filed into the Great Hall, they’d glance up at the head table and notice one man there that definitely hadn’t been there last year. They stared at Scorpius a bit, a few nudged their friends and tried to discreetly point at him. He was used to it.

And used to everything else too. Because in between how new and odd everything felt tonight, there was also the overwhelming sense of familiarity. Scorpius knew these halls inside and out, even after having not been to the castle for a couple years. He knew the routine, he knew the environment, he knew the people he was working with. 

Even the Sorting Ceremony brought Scorpius a sense of comfort. Through the whole thing he pictured his own sorting, eleven years ago now. Oh how nervous he’d been at that time. How he was sure that his nice train ride to Hogwarts would be the last nice thing he’d have at school. How he hoped for the best and expected less, but ended up with much more. Slytherin house brought him his best friend, enough mayhem for a lifetime, and really it all brought him right back here to Hogwarts. 

While Scorpius watched the nervous and excited first years taking to their new houses, he couldn’t help but smile. They were about to start their journeys just as he had all those years ago. Just as he was now with the new job. Things always worked out for the better in the end, so he could only hope the same would be said for his new journey ahead of him. 

He wouldn’t get his hopes up too high, though. 

“Welcome to another year at Hogwarts,” Professor McGonagall stood before the students. “Now before we begin our feast, a few quick announcements. A reminder to first years that the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden to all students. And second, I would like to introduce our newest staff member this year. Scorpius Malfoy has taken over as the Healer in our Hospital Wing. I’m sure you’ll all join me in welcoming him. Good luck, Mister Malfoy.” McGonagall turned around and gestured to him while the students started a polite applause. 

Scorpius froze when all eyes in the hall fell on him, but he recovered and stood up quickly. Only to stand there among the applause and nod at the crowd too many times and not know what to do with his hands. All this time and he was still very much an awkward person.

Finally the attention moved away from him and to the most important part of the night: the feast. The hall roared to life as the food appeared before them and everyone could dive right in. 

Having all the students staring at him while he’d awkwardly acknowledged the greeting brought back Scorpius’ biggest fear of starting this job: making sure the students would like him. He hadn’t had much luck on that front when he was a student himself. He’d never been great at conversation, always defaulting to a bit of a rambling mess. And here he was, only slightly less gangly and awkward than he’d been when he was a teenager, fresh out of healer school, and back in a place he didn’t quite fit in at before. And he was meant to interact with the students. Maybe not quite at the same level as a teacher but still, quite a bit. It’s not like he focused on pediatrics in healer school, and he’d had so little experience talking to kids and teenagers. What if he really wasn’t good at this job?

He was interrupted from his thoughts when Professor Flitwick turned to him a few minutes into dinner.

“It’s so nice to see you back, Scorpius,” Professor Flitwick said to him. “I was most thrilled to get the notice that you had taken over for Poppy. I know the Hospital Wing is in capable hands.”

“Oh, thank you Sir. It’s good to be back,” Scorpius replied. 

“Call me Filius, please,” Flitwich chuckled. “You’re no longer my student, of course.”

Scorpius nodded while internally telling himself he definitely wouldn’t be doing that. It would be way too weird to start calling Flitwick by his first name. 

Beyond that, as dinner continued on, Scorpius was approached by many of the other staff members, and was properly greeted. He and Flitwick chatted about the upcoming year, Professor Sinistra asked him about him and Albus, which he answered somewhat awkwardly, and Hagrid came by and told him all about some baby nifflers he was expecting to be born any day now.

By the time the feast ended, he felt a little more settled again. The staff were on his side. Of course they were. How ridiculous if he ever thought otherwise. They were excited for him to be with them.

As he made his way back up the stairs to the Hospital Wing for the night, he looked forward to reading Albus’ encouraging letter one more time. He could do this.

_ Dear Albus, _

_ Hi. We just finished the opening night feast. It’s really nice to be back and to be in a familiar place. The staff’s been nice so far. All our old professors say hi to you too (Flitwick’s asked me to call him “Filius” now and I think that’ll be way too weird to do that).  _

_ It’s only been one night so far so nothing exciting has happened yet. I’ll let you know when it does though, I know you’re eager for some good stories. _

_ How are you doing? How’s work going for you? _

_ Love, _

_ Scorpius _

_ - _

_ Scorpius, _

_ Tell them I say hi back. Weirdly enough, I wouldn’t actually mind seeing them again. But I agree, calling any professor by their first name would be weird.  _

_ Oh you know, same as usual. I put things in cauldrons and they turn into potions. Everyone here treats me like I know nothing because they’re so much older and so set in their ways. I’ve started going behind their backs and brewing some potions in new ways. Don’t tell anyone. _

_ Love you, _

_ Albus _

* * *

Scorpius was really starting to regret this idea he’d had. 

While he stood at the head of the Great Hall, watching all of the first years file in and take their seats, Scorpius couldn’t help but think that this was just a passing idea he’d had. It only came out because he’d begun to ramble a bit during his interview. But suddenly two weeks into the start of the term, here he was. Passing idea became an actual thing because Headmistress McGonagall liked it so much. 

Here he was, teaching the first years a wizard’s first aid course. This felt like his first big test on the job. In the two weeks since the term started, he’d only dealt with a handful of little injuries. A couple nosebleeds, a broken finger. Little things, all considered. But this felt much bigger. He was actually teaching these students, not just healing them.

Now, Scorpius was very familiar with presentations. He’d had to do plenty of them while in Healer School. But all of those presentations were usually to his mentors and fellow students. People who already knew the subjects. This would be a class of eleven year olds that he didn’t know, looking to him for advice, and if they learned anything wrong it could be catastrophic and it would be on his shoulders.

Scorpius took deep breaths. And he tried to picture Albus telling him he could do this. Of course, Albus was biased, but it did calm Scorpius a bit. Just in time, because the first years were seated and looking at him.

“Hello,” Scorpius started. “For those who still may not know. I’m Scorpius Malfoy. I run the Hospital Wing here at Hogwarts. And you’re all here this afternoon because I’m going to teach you all some basic wizards first aid. Though, I’m sure you all knew that already. Your professors likely told you all why you were coming here this afternoon.” Scorpius cleared his throat, catching himself before he truly started rambling. He looked up at the Slytherin table, where a girl with glasses and curly blonde hair was trying to stop herself from laughing. 

“Anyway. First of all, healing magic can be very advanced. And can very easily go wrong if you don’t do it correctly or don’t have experience. So you won’t be walking out of here with expansive knowledge of every healing spell and potion. Lots of that you’ll learn when you’re O.W.L. students or above. Today you’ll just be learning about some basic potions and some tips that you’d learn if you went to muggle school and took a muggle first aid course. Everyone with me so far?”

Besides one group of bored-looking Gryffindor boys in the back, the first years nodded. 

Scorpius jumped right into his class. And within a few minutes, the presentation was flowing right out of him. This stuff he was teaching was the easy stuff, things that were so basic to him as a Healer that it was second nature. Once he started talking it all came out naturally. And he felt extra powerful when he’d wave his wand at the chalkboard and words like “dittany” and “fluxweed” and “episkey” would scratch across the board, and the students would quickly write the words into their notebooks, locked into everything he was saying.

It was actually going well. 

“Now, I’m not going to teach you any of these spells or have you make the potions I’ve mentioned today,” Scorpius said. “It can be very advanced. And you’ll learn from your professors in the future.” 

The Slytherin girl who was nearly laughing at him earlier shot her hand into the air. “If we’re not learning it, why teach us now?”

A student next to her elbowed her while Scorpius repressed making a face. 

“Because it’s important to know it anyway. You’ll be prepared when you do learn it. And you hopefully won’t be scared when things do happen, and you come to me and I use these spells and potions on you.”

To him, that last part sounded like it came out harsh. But he found some of the students nodding, and the Slytherin girl smiling his way. 

“Anyway, now on to the muggle side of first aid.”

“Why do we need to know that muggle stuff?” A burly Gryffindor boy asked, making all of his friends chuckle.

“Like I’ve said,” Scorpius continued. “It helps save your life. And your bones. Unless you’d rather not save your own bones then by all means…” He gestured to the door. A move he definitely wouldn’t have done if he was still a student. But he felt bits of Malfoy the Unanxious bubbling back up inside him. 

All of the students stayed where they were. 

“Alright then, listen.” And he jumped right into the mundane side of his presentation. He went over the basics of bandaging cuts and splinting broken bones. The blonde Slytherin girl even eagerly volunteered when he asked, but he picked a boy from Hufflepuff instead to give a fake arm-splint to. 

While nearly all of the students were still engaged in his class, the remainder were still grumbling along.

This had gone a lot better than he’d ever anticipated.

“Any questions?” Scorpius asked when he was done.

The blonde Slytherin girl was squinting at him. “Do they have to be about first aid?”

Scorpius sighed. “I’d prefer on-topic questions for now. But I suppose if you’re so inclined, I’ll take any questions after we’re done.”

No one else raised their hand. 

“Alright. Before you all go, I must talk about the best form of medicine,” Scorpius waved his wand again, and a basket of chocolates appeared on each table. The students gasped and practically dove into the candy. “Those with allergies, proceed with caution. You’re all free to go unless you have any off-topic questions for me.”

Only a few students stayed behind. And Scorpius was not the least bit surprised when the Slytherin girl was one of them.

“Mr. Malfoy…”

“Please,” Scorpius interrupted her. “Just call me Mr. Scorpius. Mr. Malfoy is my dad.”

“Mr. Scorpius,” the girl had a squinted look behind her glasses, “Do you live here in the castle?”

“Of course he lives here. All the teachers do,” said the boy next to her.

“I live here during the school term. But my real home is outside Glasgow with my partner, Albus.”

The girl’s eyes squinted even more. “I know that name. Where do I know that name from?”

Scorpius didn’t like where this conversation was going. “You’ve obviously heard of Albus Dumbledore. My Albus was named after him.”

“No, not that...somewhere else…”

Yes, this was not going well at all. “Alright, you should all be off. No doubt you all have homework to get to.”

“Oh! I know!” The girl shouted. “Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy. I read your names in one of my dad’s case files once.”

Scorpius stared at her. “I’m on a case file?”

“My dad’s on the Wizengamot. You and Potter were on a trial before! You two were witnesses, right? I know I’ve read your names there.”

“That file’s supposed to be private.”

“Yes. And?”

No wonder this girl was a Slytherin.

Scorpius sighed. “Okay. To clear things up, yes I was a witness on a trial once. I was just a few years older than you all now. I’m sure if you all legally ,” he glanced at the girl, “looked into it, maybe you’d find out what it was all about. No, I will not answer any more questions about it.” Scorpius refused to have his first impression be tainted by his involvement with Delphi Riddle and all the time-traveling he did at fourteen. 

Oddly though, the girl was smiling at him. “Fine,” she huffed, standing up from the table. “Bye Mr. Scorpius. That was a good lesson.”

Before she could leave, Scorpius asked her a question this time. “What’s your name?” 

“Ava Day.”

Scorpius nodded, and Ava and her friends left the hall.

Scorpius began cleaning up, and still couldn’t wrap his mind around this one student. Was she making fun of him? Or just curious? Whatever the answer may be, he was sure he’d be interacting with her again very soon.

_ Dear Albus, _

_ Things are going well here still. I just taught my first class! Professor McGonagall had me teach a wizard’s first aid course for the first years. I think it went well, so hopefully it’ll be a regular thing we do every year. _

_ One of the first years knows about us, though. I mean, the thing we did. She’s read the case file, apparently. So, so much for no one judging me because of that. _

_ Please be careful with your secret potioning. I support it and don’t support it all at once. _

_ Love, _

_ Scorpius _

_ - _

_ Scorpius, _

_ I’ll be careful with the potions. Don’t worry about me. _

_ I’m glad to know your class went well! I bet you were great at it like you always are. That’s unfortunate about that one student though. Though, that stuff isn’t exactly a secret anyway. _

_ The ones who matter see you as more than what we did back then. Like Hadrid, Professor McGonagall, and obviously me. _

_ Love, _

_ Albus _

* * *

The first Quidditch game of the year happened at the end of October.

Today was Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw. Scorpius was actually looking forward to it. He hadn’t been to a match in a few years, since his last year at Hogwarts. Healer school and Albus’ apprenticeship meant they never got the chance to go. 

And mixed in with his excitement for the game was the knowledge that he would probably be busy after the game was over. Hogwarts’ Quidditch games were miraculous if all the players came out of them without the need of medical attention. So at least his afternoon would be thoroughly occupied. 

His green and silver scarf billowed in the autumn breeze as he made his way down to the pitch. Groups of excited students walked quickly past him, laughing and shouting, filling the grounds with energy he hadn’t experienced in a long time. Scorpius was actually smiling along the way. And it grew even more when a group of Slytherins noticed his scarf and cheered for him for wearing it.

Again, it was an odd feeling when he made his way up to the staff section of the stands. He was greeted politely as usual and took a seat next to Professor Bauer. 

“How are you, Scorpius?” 

“I’m good, Pro— Aubrey. I’m good,” he replied, quickly correcting himself to call her by her actual name. That was certainly still weird. Aubrey just chuckled at him. “I’m excited about this! I haven’t been to a Quidditch game since I was a student.”

“You haven’t?”

“Nope. Between Healer School and Albus’ apprenticeship, we were always too busy. Albus says hi, by the way.”

Aubrey smiled. “I’m so happy to hear you two are still together. That’s lovely.”

Scorpius’ cheeks suddenly felt warm. He was barely on a first-name basis with the staff. Talking about his relationship with them was so far down on the list of things that he felt okay with. “So um,” he cleared his throat. “Who do we think will win today?”

“Hard to tell, since it is only the first game of the year,” Aubrey said. “Ravenclaw’s got promise. Ander Reyes is a seventh year student and he’s the best player at Hogwarts right now.”

“Don’t count Gryffindor out just yet, Aubrey,” Headmistress McGonagall said from behind them, “Aria Foster is a great player as well. And she’s been practicing a lot over the summer.” McGonagall was smiling.

Scorpius had no idea who these two students were. Aubrey pointed them out to him when the two teams finally took the field.

The game kicked off with its usual fervor. Students zipped and dove around each other, the Quaffle tossing between players and switching between the teams in a fury. The action kept the crowd on their toes. Scorpius, at least, was very engaged right from the start. While there were a few stumbles that were expected of the first game of the season, the teams were rather good. Especially the two players mentioned before. Ander was a Chaser for Ravenclaw, and was making most of the really good plays and attempts at points. However, Aria was the Keeper for Gryffindor and was stopping every attempt on goal. It took a good ten minutes before the game had a score at all.

Scorpius still wasn’t rooting for either team. He was thrilled when either side scored or did something exciting. It would certainly be different if Slytherin was playing. But he was just happy to be here today. 

The game was going at a steady pace for nearly half an hour, with the score 50-40 in Gryffindor’s favor. Ravenclaw looked eager to close that gap. The players were down near Gryffindor’s goal and Ravenclaw was trying to make another goal. Scorpius didn’t quite see what happened. Some kind of stumble. But suddenly the Quaffle was flung into the air, sailing over the heads of the players and the spectators. 

Ander and Aria sped toward the Quaffle at the same time. Unfortunately, neither saw the other, and Scorpius could tell what was about to happen a second before it did.

The two students slammed into each other with a crack that could be heard throughout the pitch. They appeared tangled in midair for a second, and then they plummeted into the sand below. Both of them were very still while the gasps from the crowd echoed through the air. 

Scorpius stood up immediately and shuffled out of his seat. He wove through the stadium, taking some staircases two at a time and flying around corners to get to the one end of the pitch. His heart was pounding, fear carrying him while he worried for the two students. That was a nasty collision. Not to mention the big fall. He could only hope the injuries weren’t absolutely awful.

Somewhere on the field, a whistle sounded signaling the catch of the Snitch. Good, he wouldn’t have to wait once he got down there. 

When he did finally run onto the pitch, the players were all crowded around Aria and Ander. “Back up!” Scorpius called as he got close. “Give some space.” Students immediately hurried out of his way. 

Aria was at least sitting up, but covering half of her face while blood oozed out of her fingers, and her leg was twisted at a very odd angle. Ander meanwhile, was completely out cold. 

“Let’s get him to the Hospital Wing straight away,” Scorpius declared to no one in particular. However, just as he pulled out his wand, Professor McGonagall beat him to it. He hadn’t even noticed she’d followed behind him. Ander was soon being levitated up and off the field. Good, he could tend to Aria for a minute. 

“Stay calm. We’ll get you all sorted, no worries,” Scorpius said. He saw Aria nod slightly and take a deep breath. “You’re going to have to move your hand,” Scorpius said. He gently took her hand and guided it away from her face, revealing lots of blood and swelling. Her nose was definitely broken. Scorpius pulled his wand out. “This will hurt for a second, but it’ll go away quickly, okay?”

“I’m familiar with it,” Aria said with a stuffy-sounding voice. She waved a hand at Scorpius as if to say “get on with it.”

“ _Episkey!_ ”

Aria cried out as the spell cracked. But within a few seconds, her nose looked a little less swollen and the blood slowed. 

Scorpius conjured a cloth and handed it to her. “Keep that on it for now. Unfortunately we can’t mend your leg the same way so we’ll get you to the Hospital Wing.”

“Some way to start the Quidditch season, huh Mr. Scorpius,” Aria smiled.

“You’re telling me.”

Aria was in good spirits while she too was levitated up to the Hospital Wing. On the way, Scorpius was mentally going through everything he needed to do for the two new patients. A proper spell to heal the broken leg, some blood clean-up, pain potions, and that was at least just Aria. He didn’t even know what injuries Ander had yet.

Scorpius stepped into the Hospital Wing, followed by Aria’s levitating body. Professor McGonagall already had Ander situated on one of the cots.

“Well well well,” Ander chimed as soon as Aria floated in, “look who decided to show her face here. Be you regret running into me now, Foster.”

Well the good thing was, Ander was now awake. 

“ _You_ hit _me_ , Reyes!” Aria snapped back.

“Stop it, both of you,” McGonagall interrupted with her usual stern voice that quieted both of the students. 

Scorpius set up Aria in a cot as far from Ander as possible. He could hear her still grumbling about Ander as she was situated.

Scorpius internally thanked his past-self for meticulously stocking the cabinets. He grabbed a few bottles each of Healing Potion and Pain Potion. He tended to Aria first, performing a more complicated spell to mend her broken leg and conjuring some bandages to wrap it up. He also carefully performed a spell that cleaned up the blood. Then he poured out a dose of the Pain Potion. “This’ll put you to sleep for most of the day. We can see how you’re feeling this evening. How does that sound?”

“You’re the boss,” Aria said, taking the potion and swallowing it in one swig.

Scorpius pulled the curtains around her cot and went over to Ander. 

“You’re in capable hands, Mr. Reyes,” McGonagall said, nodding to Scorpius. “I’ll be off. Let me know how they’re doing later, Mr. Malfoy.”

After the Headmistress left, Ander turned to Scorpius. “I’m fine.”

Scorpius definitely knew that wasn’t the case. Because he could immediately tell that Ander’s pupils were dilated. And when Ander tried to sit up he immediately looked unwell. 

“You seem to have a concussion, Mr. Reyes,” Scorpius said. “I’m keeping you here for the night. And I’ll be waking you up every few hours to make sure you’re okay.”

“Ha!” Aria’s laugh was loud, even from across the room. So she definitely hadn’t fallen asleep yet.

Scorpius ignored her. “Here.” He poured a dose of Healing Potion and gave it to Ander. “You’ll be quite bored soon. Because I won’t let you sleep and you’re not allowed to read or do homework so your head can heal.”

“Fine,” Ander grumbled. The bravado had definitely worn off. “While we’re here, this hurts too.” Ander held up a swollen wrist. Scorpius examined it, and it didn’t appear to be broken. Nonetheless, he applied a topical potion to alleviate some of the pain and wrapped it up.

Only after he pulled the curtain on a disgruntled Ander and checked to see that Aria had dozed off, Scorpius finally sighed.

He’d done it. Of course he’d done it, he knew what he was doing. But he kept his head in the face of not one, but two patients at once with quite severe injuries. If his younger self could see him now.

Scorpius sent his owl with a quick note to Professor McGonagall, letting her know that Aria and Ander were fine. After the owl left, he wrote out some notes for himself for treating the two students. 

Later that evening, he was most pleased to see that Ander was doing fine with his concussion, and he appeared to be healing well and his wrist was good as new. As for Aria, her nose was back to normal, and though her leg was mended, it was still causing her pain, so Scorpius kept her in his care for the night. Both of the students were asleep early, the Hospital Wing was peacefully quiet, so Scorpius made a few more notes, and finally felt ready to turn in himself.

Even after getting into his pajamas and ready for bed, and despite the tiredness weighing down his body from the hectic day, his head was still buzzing. Images of him bustling around the Wing tending to the students kept playing around in his mind.

Scorpius only had one way of getting these thoughts out. He grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill.

_ Dear Albus, _

_ We had our first Quidditch match of the term today! Well, I didn’t, obviously. The students did. Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. It was an exciting match, and an even more exciting aftermath, because two students collided in the air and I had to tend to both of them at once. And I did it! I knew exactly what to do, I’m making decisions for them, and they’re both already on the mend. I know I’ve healed patients while I was in Healer School, so this was easy compared to that. But you know I’ve always thought I’d be on my own as a Healer and I’d get my first real patient, and I’d completely freeze up and forget everything I’d ever learned. But it didn’t happen! I remembered everything and didn’t freeze even for half a second. It’s an amazing feeling. _

_ I wish you were here with me. I want to hug you right now.  _

_ How’s your secret potioning going? Don’t be getting into trouble. _

_ I love you, _

_ Scorpius _

_ - _

_ Scorpius, _

_ I’m so proud of you! That’s amazing! Besides two students getting injured. The part where you healed them is great. See, I always told you you could do it. I think this is a great “I told you so” moment. I’d do anything to hug you too and give you the best congratulatory kiss. _

_ It’s going well, actually. The elderberry and jewelweed mixture turns out to work really well in the Ethadase Potion, instead of using the unicorn hair and holly. It makes the potion slightly darker in color, but the head potioneer doesn’t even seem to notice. One of my coworkers might be on to me, but she isn’t saying anything. Maybe because my mixture is working? _

_ I’ll be fine, don’t worry about me. _

_ I miss you. Christmas can’t come soon enough. _

_ Love you too, _

_ Albus. _

* * *

After Ander and Aria left the Hospital Wing, Scorpius went back to the usual days. Only seeing a couple students a day with minor injuries or colds. Some days he’d go not seeing any students at all. And while that was boring for him, he reminded himself that that was supposed to be a good thing.

So he tended to his occasional patient, he wrote reports, took notes, and brewed some potions to keep himself busy. And, of course, he wrote to Albus frequently. 

Scorpius was just about to make himself some tea one chilly November morning when he heard the door to the Hospital Wing creak open. When he looked up, a tiny Hufflepuff boy, definitely a first year, stood there, glancing around nervously.

Scorpius stood up from his desk and made his way to the student. “Hello. What brings you here today?” Sometimes students weren’t here for treatment. Sometimes students brought him notes from other professors. Or once, one of his letters from his dad ended up in the Slytherin common room. Ava Day was actually the student who eagerly brought it to him one evening, even asking him a few questions before he ushered her out the door. 

The boy in front of him now was fidgeting with his fingers and averting his eyes. “Um, I have a stomach ache…”

Scorpius gestured to the nearest cot. “Have a seat, then. What’s your name?”

“Blake Carr.”

“Alright Blake. When did it start to hurt?”

“Uh...just a little bit ago.”

Scorpius chalked up his stuttering to just nervousness. “Are you feeling unwell anywhere else? Do you have chills or a headache or...”

“No, nothing else,” Blake said quickly. “I think it was just something I ate at breakfast.”

“Okay, well-”

“But it’ll pass! Maybe in an hour, if I just lay down…”

Scorpius stopped, looking at Blake curiously. He was certainly familiar with that line. It had tumbled out of his own mouth when he was around Blake’s age too. 

“I can give you something to feel better so you can get back to class quickly,” Scorpius said as he reached for the nearest cabinet.

“No!” The word burst out of Blake, nearly making Scorpius jump. “Uh, no...I can just wait until it goes away. It’s fine.” The boy was nervously playing with his fingers again. 

Scorpius paused. Blake had arrived around the same time the second class period of the day was supposed to start. And he was adamant about his illness being gone by the time the class after would start. A little too convenient for Scorpius’ liking. 

“What class are you supposed to be in right now, Blake? Does the professor know you’re here?”

“Herbology,” Blake replied. “Professor Longbottom doesn’t know, I came here straight from Charms.”

“Okay. And you insist on not taking anything? Sure, the medicine I have doesn’t taste great but it’ll take care of you very quickly.”

“I don’t want to go--um…” Blake appeared to stop himself mid-sentence. “I think I’ll be fine without it, Mr. Scorpius, if i just lay down…”

Scorpius nodded. He was certainly on the right train of thought. 

He crouched down in front of Blake, who was once again avoiding eye contact with him. “Blake...is there another reason you’re avoiding going to class?”

Blake didn’t say anything. 

Scorpius kept his gentle tone. “I get it. Herbology can be hard. But Professor Longbottom is very nice. If you’re having a hard time, I know he’d be happy to help you.”

“It’s not the class itself, it's the other people in it,” Blake murmured. 

Scorpius didn't respond right away, letting Blake take a few deep breaths and letting the realization settle for the both of them. Scorpius moved so he was sitting on the cot next to Blake. The boy didn’t look at him, still, but didn’t seem bothered by Scorpius sitting with him. 

“Do you want to tell me what’s really going on?” Scorpius asked. Blake remained quiet. “You can tell me, I’m a good listener. And telling other people about what’s wrong will help you feel better.”

After several seconds, Scorpius thought he wasn’t going to get a response. He was just thinking of what he could do instead when Blake began to speak softly. 

“There’s these kids, they’re in Gryffindor. They tease me…” Blake said. “They always say things to me that are mean. They poke me and push me. They’ll put dirt down my shirt in Herbology.”

“And Professor Longbottom doesn’t stop them?” That didn’t sound like Neville at all.

“They’re really good at doing it when he’s not looking,” Blake muttered. Figures. “I’ve tried ignoring them or telling them to stop but it gets worse. So I don’t like being in classes with them. And they tease me in the halls and at lunch. So I’m scared to go anywhere. And then I skip class to avoid them but then I don’t like skipping classes and I’m afraid I’m going to fail or get in trouble but I don’t want to be around those kids, and I can’t sleep because I’m worrying about it all…”

Blake rubbed his eyes, but was angled in a way where Scorpius couldn’t tell for sure if the boy was crying. While they sat in silence for a little while, Scorpius’ heart ached. He could feel deep in his bones, the strongest sense of empathy for this young boy. Scorpius had been in the same position at Blake’s age, afraid to go to class and knowing a taunt could be around any corner. The safe place Hogwarts was supposed to be was the exact opposite. Blake was so young, and small for his size, and very sweet so far. He didn’t deserve any of this.

“Blake, I’m sorry all this is happening. It’s not right. And I know what you’re going through. The same thing happened to me when I was a student.”

Blake finally looked at him, red in his eyes. “Really? But you’re so nice.”

Scorpius smiled. “Well, you are nice too. But to the bullies, it doesn’t matter to them. Some kids out there are just mean. And there’s not a lot you can do about it.” Scorpius watched Blake’s shoulders sink. He continued. “What we can do is tell the teachers. I know that can feel like it’ll make everything worse, but they can stop things happening when they can.”

Blake hesitated before he spoke again. “I dunno if I want to do that if it might make things worse...Maybe I should just let it happen…”

“Do you think it’ll go away if you do that?”

“Eventually,” Blake said. “I have to graduate some time.”

“You’re prepared for this to go on for seven years?”

“I’ll just get through it until then. Or maybe they’ll get bored before that.”

This sounded a little familiar to Scorpius. “Sure, you could do that. But you don’t have to. You don’t have to live in fear or sadness while you’re here. You deserve a nice time here.” Scorpius paused. “You know how I said I was bullied a lot too? Yes, it was hard to deal with, but I was able to find good things in my time here beyond the mean kids. And my best friend Albus was bullied too, and it was a lot harder for him. He was very...sad, and angry our first few years here. He hated Hogwarts. But once things got better, he liked Hogwarts a lot more. And even today he regrets how much energy he spent being sad and angry. Now, the situations aren’t exactly the same, but I hope you take something from this. You deserve to enjoy your time here and become the best wizard you can be."

Blake glanced his way once before averting his eyes again. A little hint of progress.

"And I suppose this is just like the healing spells and potions I taught you about. The spells hurt and the potions taste awful when you first use them, but they’re very worth it in the long run. Same thing here. It can feel worse to tell a teacher at first, but it’s very much for the better.”

Scorpius would have to remember that metaphor. It had come to him right on the spot but he liked it.

He saw the faintest smile on Blake’s face. A little more progress here. “Maybe I could tell a teacher…” Blake muttered.

Scorpius nodded. “That’s a good start. We can tell the Heads of Houses.” Head of House for Gryffindor was Neville, conveniently. And the Head of Hufflepuff was the Transfiguration teacher, whom Scorpius had only met once so far. “They’ll be the best people right now to sort this out.”

“Okay.”

“And you can always talk to me when you need to. You know where to find me.”

Blake smiled. “Thanks Mr. Scorpius.”

Scorpius stood up. “But, nothing has to happen right this second. I can send a note to your professors excusing you from classes today. Do you want a cup of tea?”

“You mean I can stay here?”

“If going to class is going to cause you stress, you can stay here for the day. And feel free to sleep if you need to.”

“Thank you Mr. Scorpius. I’d like that.”

Scorpius made himself and Blake a cup of chamomile tea with honey, and they sat and chatted for a little while longer. Blake’s favorite class so far was Transfiguration, though he said he still wasn’t that great at it yet. And Blake was excited to start Care of Magical Creatures in a couple years. Scorpius talked a bit about how much he enjoyed Care of Magical Creatures as well, and gave Blake some tips on doing better in Transfiguration. 

Scorpius left him after a little while to go write in some reports and notes, and when he returned to the main room, found Blake had actually dozed off. Scorpius pulled the curtains around the cot shut and left Blake to nap. 

* * *

“Hey Mr. Scorpius?” 

In the middle of wandering around the Hospital Wing stocking his stores, Scorpius looked up to his one patient in the wing today. A Gryffindor fifth year named Beatrice Farias. “Yes?”

Bea was sitting cross-legged on her cot, a Potions book open in front of her and a notebook in her lap. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail, revealing her reason for her stay in the Hospital Wing the last day: the pink, bumpy hives all across her neck and cheeks, and spread all down her arms and hands. She’d come up to the Hospital Wing nearly in a panic the afternoon before. As it turns out she was allergic to something they’d been working with in Herbology. The good thing was that she was responding to the treatment well; the hives were a light pink now, compared to the angry red they were yesterday. But the treatment was going rather slow, so Bea was here until at least tomorrow. 

“You were good at Potions, right?” Bea asked.

“I sure hope so. I needed a N.E.W.T. in it to get into Healer School.”

“Good. Know anything about Moonstone?”

Scorpius stepped closer to her cot. “Quite a useful potion ingredient, most notably known for its use in the Draught of Peace and Love Potions.” Scorpius paused while Bea began writing this in her notebook. “Are you using me for your homework?”

“Not exactly…” Bea said. “Potions isn’t the easiest subject for me. I always need help from my friends but,” she gestured to the room in general, “that’s a slight problem right now.”

Scorpius couldn’t help but laugh. “Okay, what’s your assignment?”

Bea flipped back a page in her notebook and read the writing off the page. “If Moonstone were to be added to any existing potion, what would the effect be?”

Well then. Aubrey Bauer wasn’t holding back in her homework assignments. She had the same mentality when she first started, when Scorpius and Albus were students. It was difficult, but it forced the students to think, and not to just search for answers in a library book. So Scorpius knew exactly what he was working with here. 

“Okay,” Scorpius pulled up a chair and sat down next to Bea. “What have you got so far.”

“A whole lot of nothing,” Bea said. “Besides what moonstone is and what potions it’s normally used in.”

“What’s it normally used in?”

“Well like you said, the Draught of Peace and Love Potions. And some medicinal potions.”

“Right...So what do those Potions have in common?”

Bea stared at the opposite wall with her eyes furrowed. “Uh…”

Scorpius waited a few seconds to see if she would get what he was going for, before he decided to put her out of her misery. “They’re all potions that evoke something positive,” Scorpius explained. “I mean, you could debate whether or not Love Potions are actually for positive use.”

“True,” Bea said. 

“But, Love is a positive feeling nonetheless. Same with peace, and medicinal potions obviously have a positive outcome.”

“So Moonstone is often used in potions with a positive emotion or outcome as a result,” Bea said, and Scorpius could see the gears turning in her head. “So, let’s say it’s added to a Pepper Up potion or something like that. It’d likely have a positive outcome.”

“Sure,” Scorpius nodded, “I think you’ve just figured out your homework.”

Bea’s face lit up and she started furiously scribbling down some notes. Scorpius took that as his cue to go, and he went back to his work.

Over the next couple hours, Bea would occasionally ask him questions about moonstone, other ingredients, and even how to spell certain words and Scorpius was happy to answer them while he continued on with his own work. He actually found it quite nice, using all the knowledge he’d acquired over the years while holed up in libraries for good use. Even if he wasn’t anywhere near an expert on any of it.

Later that night, Scorpius delivered a vial of the topical potion used to treat Bea’s hives. 

Bea took it. “Did you ever consider becoming a professor, Mr. Scorpius?”

Scorpius was surprised by the question. “Maybe a couple times, but I always wanted to be a Healer.”

“Well you’d be good at it, if you ever wanted to.”

Scorpius closed the curtain around her cot. He was thinking about her words even after he got back to his desk. 

He’d always been very focused on being a Healer after his mother had taken a turn for the worse when he was a teenager. He wanted to help people, and make a difference in the world. Obviously, being a Healer wasn’t the only way to do that. It’s simply what he liked and what he chose.

Maybe he would’ve been good at being a professor. Scorpius always thought he stumbled over his words too much, or wasn’t great at being likeable to a large amount of people. But that one course he’d given a few weeks ago had gone well. And even though he’d spent the majority of the day today wishing Albus were here because he’d be much better at answering potions questions, he’d been able to help Bea with her homework. She was happy with her assignment.

Maybe he had an option if he ever needed a career change.

Before he got ready for bed, Scorpius picked up a letter from Albus he’d gotten that morning.

_ Dear Scorpius,  _

_ So my coworker who I thought was on to my schemes with the potions? She actually asked me about it a few days ago. I thought I was about to be fired but she said my potions were coming out really well! We talked a lot about what I’d been doing to modify them. She had a lot of tips too but mostly asked me about my changes. We agreed to keep the secret potioning going! I’m so relieved. One less thing to worry about. I think this will all turn out well? _

_ I actually found out too that I’ll be done with work for holiday break a day early! So I’ll get to see you even earlier! _

_ Anyway, how’s work going for you?  _

_ Love you, _

_ Albus _

Reading it was a relief off Scorpius’ shoulders. While he wasn’t thinking constantly of Albus’ rebelliousness at work, he was hoping it wasn’t about to blow up in Albus’ face. At least there was good news on that front. And it was great to know that he’d get to see Albus a day earlier than planned for the holidays. 

_ Dear Albus, _

_ I’m really glad to hear that your rule breaking is going well! You don’t exactly have the best track-record with that, so it’s nice to hear. Jokes aside, I am really happy for you. You’re a natural at potions and everyone should definitely listen to you and your new methods. _

_ No crazy student gossip. Some of the other teachers will talk about the students but I barely know any of them anyway. The students I have interacted with so far are great though. I’m even helping them in ways that don't involve healing. A boy came to me after he was getting bullied, and I helped a girl with her Potions homework today. It feels really nice to do those kinds of things too.  _

_ I can’t wait to see you a day early! I love you and miss you! _

_ Scorpius _

* * *

Scorpius sat by the big window in his office, his chair angled in a way where he could keep an eye on the Hospital Wing, even though it was empty and quiet right now, and so he could look out the window to the beautiful Hogwarts grounds and the Black Lake. Despite the bright sun shining through and warming his little office nook, to this day he’d still occasionally look down at the lake and shiver, remembering how frigid the water was when he and Albus so recklessly used it for their nonsense years ago. 

But today the memories of all of that didn’t linger. Scorpius would return to the book he was reading and tending to the potion brewing next to him. It was a very large cauldron of Pepper Up Potion. With flu season approaching, Scorpius knew he’d need a lot of it at the ready. 

The cauldron was also right in the sunlight too, and watching it made him think of Albus. For years now Albus had insisted that brewing potions in the sunlight, because it would increase the heat and help the brewing process. Despite Albus being a Potions prodigy and both he and Scorpius knowing that’s not how potions worked, and despite how much Scorpius told Albus that that’s not how it worked, Albus kept saying it. With a cheeky grin and a laugh every time Scorpius reminded him to the contrary. By now Scorpius knew Albus was just doing it for fun. So here Scorpius was, doing his potions in the sun and thinking of his partner.

Whom he’d see just later this month. Time in this first term was going fast, as it was already December. Scorpius could still swear he’d only started this job last week. But now he was a few weeks away to their winter break and to seeing Albus again. 

Scorpius was snapped out of his moment of peace and quiet when he heard a commotion in the hall. After several thumps, footsteps, and a few young voices all carrying over each other, the double door swung open and in trailed four young students. Only after Scorpius got up and met them at the door did he recognize Ava Day, the curious girl from the first aid course. She was helping, practically dragging, a Slytherin boy who was favoring one leg and appeared very unhappy with the situation. On the boy’s other arm was another Hufflepuff first year with short brown hair whom Scorpius didn’t recognize. The last boy was, to Scorpius’ surprise, was Blake Carr.

“What’s happening here?” Scorpius asked.

“He’s hurt his ankle,” Ava said. 

“And I’m sure you’ve made it worse on the way up here,” the boy grumbled.

Scorpius ushered them to the nearest cot, where Ava practically dropped her friend on it. 

“Gentle!”

“She doesn’t know the meaning of that word,” said the injured boy.

Scorpius held back a smile. Ava was quite an interesting girl. “What’s your name?”

“He’s Nathaniel,” Ava actually said. “And this is Taylor and Blake. And I’m Ava!”

“Yes, I remember you Ava,” Scorpius said as he got Nathaniel situated. “And Blake and I have met, how are you doing?”

“Good!” Blake looked much happier now that they’d sorted his issue from a few weeks ago. And now that he’d found some friends as well. 

“And you, Taylor?”

“I’m good, Mr. Scorpius,” they replied. “Better than Nate, here.”

Scorpius helped the boy carefully remove his shoe and roll up the end of his jeans. His ankle was certainly red and swollen, but it didn’t look broken. Scorpius stepped away to grab his wand from his desk, as well as a few vials of potions. “Right, I’m going to perform a spell to fix your ankle.”

“Is it Episkey?” Ava asked excitedly.

“Yes. Good job remembering that from my course,” Scorpius said. “Like I said then, it hurts a lot at first but the pain fades quickly.” Scorpius performed the spell, and everyone in the room cringed when they heard the crack. But within seconds Nate relaxed and was gently moving his foot around.

“Feels better.”

Scorpius handed him a small dose of a pain potion. “This will be enough to take the pain away for a little while, it won’t put you to sleep though. I want to keep you here for an hour at least to make sure you’re alright.”

“Can we stay too?” Ava asked.

Scorpius always remembered how Madam Pomfrey was very strict about students lingering around the wing, and how frustrating that often was. He didn’t want to emulate that if he could help it. Plus, Scorpius was pretty sure they’d try to stay even if he said no. “Make yourselves comfortable.”

Scorpius went back to his desk to make a quick report of Nathaniel’s visit today. While he made the report, the students were across the wing talking in lowered voices. But the place had an echo, and Scorpius caught Taylor saying to Ava that “you’ve seen itching for an excuse to come here and make friends with Mr. Scorpius anyway.”

Scorpius didn’t know if he should feel weird or flattered by that. Ava seemed like a nice girl, if she came on strong. She was probably harmless. 

Scorpius checked on the big cauldron of Pepper Up Potion, and gave it a few stirs as well. 

“What are you making?” 

The four students were all watching Scorpius curiously. When he finished up, he made his way back to them. “Remember the Pepper Up Potion?”

“It cures colds and the flu,” Blake replied. 

“Yes, good. I’m making quite a large batch of it to have handy. I’m sure I’ll need to give it out quite a lot in the coming months.”

“Are you good at making potions?” Ava asked him.

Scorpius pulled up a chair alongside the kids, who had all made themselves comfortable around Nathaniel’s cot. “Sure, pretty good. I had to be good to become a Healer. But I’m not near as good as my partner, Albus.” Maybe he should’ve avoided bringing up his personal life with the students, but he couldn’t help talking about Albus sometimes.

“You have a potions partner?” Blake asked.

Scorpius couldn’t stop the laugh at that comment. “No. My um...life partner. My boyfriend.” He and Albus had stopped using “boyfriend” not too long after they left school. They liked “partner” better, as it felt a little older.

“Is he a Potioneer?” 

“Yes, he works at a brewery. He’s very good at potions.” Scorpius noticed Ava looking at him curiously, and he remembered her comments weeks ago. Her dad’s case file about them. “Anyway, any of you doing well in Potions class right now?” He asked in an attempt to veer the subject away from him.

“Ava’s good at potions,” Nate commented. 

“I could be a potioneer just like your boyfriend!” Ava said, her eyes wide with excitement. 

“Well you don’t have to decide now. It’s only your first year, you have plenty of time to figure out what you’d like to do.”

“When did you figure it out?”

Scorpius took a second to think of the answer to that. “I suppose it was fifth year. In that year you sit down with your Head of House to talk about what you’d like to do after school, so they can tell you what kind of O.W.L.s you need. And when I mentioned being a Healer in that meeting, it felt like the best fit. My mum had been sick for a long time, I liked helping people, I was already good at all the classes I needed…”

“What if I’m not that good in any of my classes yet?” Blake asked. 

“Blake, you and I are partners now in Potions and you’re already doing better,” said Ava.

Scorpius was pleased to hear that. “Like I said, you have lots of time to figure it out. Albus is a Potioneer now, but in our first year he was terrible at Potions. He and I exploded our fair share of cauldrons during class…” That got a smile out of the four of them. “Whatever you decide to do, just make sure you enjoy it and you’re willing to dedicate yourself to it. You know, I had to go through four years of Healer school after Hogwarts. Albus had two years as a potions apprentice. Neither one of us would’ve done that if we didn’t like what we did.”

Nate stared at him. “I have to do more school after this?”

Scorpius laughed. “Not necessarily. There are plenty of jobs that don’t require more school. But, until then, enjoy school as much as possible.”

Next to him, Blake was smiling.

“Oh we’re already having fun,” Nate said. “We were just exploring the grounds today before we had to come here.” 

The words had barely finished coming out of Nate when Ava hit him on the shoulder. She was clearly trying to be discrete about it, but it didn’t make it past Scorpius. So, something was going on here.

Scorpius had an idea for how to get the truth out of them. “Is that how you got injured, then?”

“Yes, he tripped,” Ava blurted.

“Oh...what did you trip on?”

“The root of a tree,” Blake replied before he seemed to realize what he said. The other three snapped their gazes at him. 

“Hm…” Scorpius said slowly. “That’s odd. The grounds are pretty open and don’t have many trees around. And you definitely weren’t near the Whomping Willow because all of you would’ve come to me injured, not just one of you…” Scorpius looked at all four of them in turn, despite their averted gazes and very weak attempts to seem innocent.

They sat in silence for several moments. None of the students seemed willing to admit anything. Finally, Scorpius leaned forward, closer to the kids. “If you’re honest with me, I won’t get you into trouble.”

Finally, it was Taylor who spoke. “We were poking around the edge of the Forbidden Forest.”

Scorpius nodded. He had a feeling that was the case. “You four didn’t actually go into the forest, did you?”

Ava twisted her face around. “Only a little…”

“You aren’t supposed to go into the Forest at all.”

Ava sighed. “Mr. Scorpius, I know you said you wouldn’t get us into trouble, but it sounds like you’re about to lecture us on the rules instead.”

“Would you prefer detention?” 

After a pause, she answered him by simply crossing her arms and resigning.

“There’s a reason the Dark Forest is off-limits. And a reason it’s called ‘the Dark Forest’ and ‘the Forbidden Forest.’”

“Yeah well, Ava takes that as a challenge,” Nate said.

Scorpius vaguely heard Ava mumble a “shut up” in Nate’s direction. 

Scorpius continued. “You weren’t supposed to be there.”

“Come on Mr. Scorpius,” Ava said. “You never broke the rules and poked around there when you were a student?”

Scorpius was about to respond, but stopped right before anything came out. He’d stopped with his mouth open, in a way too obvious admission of his own guilt. 

Because of course he’d broken the rules. ‘Breaking the rules’ didn’t even begin to cover what he and Albus had done years ago. 

Ava was smiling. “So you have been in there.”

“You’ve been in there?” Blake burst. “Did you see anything? What did you do?”

“Are there really monsters in there?” Taylor asked with excitement.

“No, no...no monsters in there,” Scorpius replied. 

“Then what were you doing in there, Mr. Scorpius?”

Scorpius sighed. Today had been such a normal day thus far. Brewing potions, reading his book, thinking of things he was going to write to Albus later. Even having to treat Nathaniel here was normal until he started talking to these kids. And sure, these four were very sweet kids, endearing in their energy and thirst for fun. And odd in their apparent fascination with him. It was why Scorpius didn’t want to get into this conversation at all: their vision of him would crumble under the reality of the things he’d done as a student, barely older than they were now. By extension, he’d be right back to being an outcast with the whole school judging him. 

But what he’d done wasn’t exactly a secret. The events could never remain completely a secret. Any student here could look hard enough to find the name Delphini Riddle and figure out his involvement with her, and the general events of his fourth year. Specifics were still with him and Albus to keep, but not everything.

He had to accept that. 

“I was in the Forbidden Forest because I’d run away from the Hogwarts Express with Albus and we were going to travel back in time.”

The sudden shift to confusion on the kids’ faces was very humorous, Scorpius had to keep himself from laughing at it. 

“You’re lying,” Taylor said. 

“I’m not lying,” Scorpius replied. “Albus and I unfortunately got involved with a dark witch when we were fourteen. The Dark Forest is just a small part of the full story.”

Taylor and Blake exchanged glances, while Nate was shifting around on the cot, and Ava was still staring at Scorpius. He figured this was the beginning of these kids wanting to distance himself from him. So much for the ‘make friends with Mr. Scorpius’ fun they’d been having thus far.

“What happened? What did you and Albus do?” Ava asked. He couldn’t tell if she was curious or apprehensive about his answer.

Scorpius took a deep breath. “It’s a very long and complicated story. But a dark witch got me and Albus involved in some very, very bad things. Albus and I thought we were doing good things, but we didn’t realize how bad they were until it was almost too late. I’ve been in the Forbidden Forest, I’ve been swimming in the Black Lake, I traveled around in time, and a bunch of other scary things happened that I won’t get into now because, frankly, I know this is a lot of information already.”

If he was honest with himself, he’d been through it all and still, looking back on all that had happened in those few short months, it made him a little dizzy remembering it all.

“As you can probably figure out, Delphi was caught and sent to Azkaban and Albus and I had to speak at her trial.” That had really been the start of Scorpius and Albus finally putting the experience behind them. 

“And you were a student at Hogwarts?” Taylor asked.

“Yep, fourth year,” Scorpius said. “And now because I’m an adult and I’m basically required to do this now, I tell you all this because I want you to know rules are in place for a reason.”

It was a weak lesson to get from all that, but Scorpius wasn’t a teacher so he let it slide for himself.

“But all we did was walk into the forest a bit,” Ava said with a sigh. “That’s not the same thing as what happened to you.”

Scorpius nodded. “That’s true. And I know every Hogwarts student bends the rules. Honestly that can be a good thing sometimes. But just be careful, okay?”

He didn’t expect a response. He was several minutes past thinking he’d lost these kids’ connection. But to his surprise, they all nodded softly. 

Scorpius sat up straight again. “I don’t want to scare you. So I will say enjoy Hogwarts as much as you can.”

“Oh, I think we all have so far,” Taylor smiled as the tone of the conversation shifted in an instant. “You lot are already my best friends.” Taylor pulled in Blake and Ava for a couple of half-hugs.

“I’ve had fun too,” Nate added. “Minus the injuries.”

Maybe he hadn’t completely severed the connection he’d formed. Shockingly. Scorpius chuckled. “You should be healing along nicely.”

Ava piped up. “I love Hogwarts. And this is just the first year! We get to be here for six more.”

Suddenly he was struck with the idea of these misfits in front of him being a handful for six more years. His personal handful. It was actually a nice thought, if slightly scary.

“And we started with you!” Ava said to Scorpius. “It’s your first year here too, just like us.”

“It certainly is,” Scorpius replied. 

What a thought. His first year here, and more to come. At least six more ahead of him, alongside his new friends here. Friends, students, whatever he called them. They were still here and chatting away even after he told them about his past. And asking him questions, eager to know more about him.

Scorpius knew for sure these four were his from here on out.

* * *

_ Scorpius, _

_ We’re done with work the Friday before Christmas. So I’ll see you the day after that! The downside is though, I can’t get there until the afternoon. But I’m excited to see you, more excited than I’ve ever been.  _

_ Actually, the old potions master here at the brewery, the one whose back I’m going behind to make better potions? He’s retiring next year! So me and my coworkers have better chances to use the new potioning methods I’ve started. There’s even talk of me getting a promotion because of it. Fingers crossed. _

_ See you Saturday. I love you, _

_ Albus _

Scorpius was antsy all day. 

He couldn’t bring himself to sit still, even to reread the last letter Albus had sent him a few days ago. He needed to be moving around and doing things to appease the jitters bubbling around inside him. It didn’t help that he had no patients to tend to today, so he kept busy doing other things. Stocking medicines, making beds. Even if it was unnecessary.

It was the last day of the term. Tomorrow everyone went home for the holidays. But most importantly, this afternoon Albus was arriving at Hogwarts, and he was spending the night here before the two of them went back to their home for Christmas.

The downside was that today was the last Quidditch match of the term, Slytherin versus Hufflepuff. So unfortunately Albus would miss that. But they’d have the whole afternoon and evening together. Scorpius was already thinking of walking through Hogsmeade, getting warm butterbeers, talking about how good their respective jobs were going, all while hand-in-hand with Albus once again before coming back here and catching up. That is, if the match had no serious injuries for him to tend to. He’d hope for the best anyway.

He’d take whatever time with Albus he could get.

Scorpius was just finishing getting himself dressed for the Quidditch match when he heard the doors to the wing creak open. How was there already someone in need of his help? The match hadn’t even started yet!

“Mr. Malfoy,” A familiar, teasing tone carried down the Hospital Wing, nearly making Scorpius freeze. “I believe I’m in need of a Healer’s attention!”

Scorpius whipped around, his breath catching when he faced his one and only Albus Potter here in his Hospital Wing. Albus had a huge grin on his face, and it already made Scorpius feel very warm inside. “Albus!” Scorpius ran down the room and threw his arms around Albus, while feeling that instant and familiar crush of Albus’ arms around him. Scorpius sighed and practically melted against his partner, relishing in the familiarity and the overwhelmingly nice feeling of this moment right now. 

They stood holding each other for several long moments, until Scorpius pulled away just far enough to cup Albus’ chin and kiss him. Too long overdue. 

Scorpius had had a lot of good feelings in these last few months, but this was definitely the best of them.

Albus spoke first after the kiss ended. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” Scorpius said with a huge smile. “What are you doing here? I thought you weren’t coming until this afternoon?”

“I wanted to surprise you. I arranged with McGonagall to come earlier.”

“You could’ve told me!”

“That defeats the purpose of a surprise!”

Scorpius kissed Albus again. He definitely wasn’t mad about this surprise. 

Scorpius showed Albus to his suite and helped him drop off his bag. When they were done and Scorpius was grabbing his hat and scarf to leave, Albus was looking around the Hospital Wing.

“This place looks the same. Except better,” Albus commented.

“How’s it better if it’s the same?”

“Because you’re here running it all.”

Scorpius smiled. “You’re a sap, you know that?”

“Only for you,” Albus grinned. 

Scorpius grabbed Albus’ hand and pulled him out the door. “Come on, we have a game to watch.”

“Oh yeah, McGonagall mentioned there was a game going on.”

“Yep. Classes ended yesterday but the last game of the term was scheduled for today so an extra day at Hogwarts for everyone. I don’t think anyone minds much,” Scorpius explained, stumbling over a few words in his usual haste. But Albus was used to him doing that by now.

When they made it to the entrance hall, they joined the crowd of students also on their way down to the pitch. Energy was extra high today, both in the excitement for the match and the excitement in the term being over and the holiday being right around the corner. The castle was also decked with its usual holiday decor: garland lining the doorways, baubles and pine hanging from the sconces, as well as the immaculately decorated tree in the Great Hall and the candles floating near the ceiling. The light snowfall outside brought the whole holiday environment together.

They passed the Great Hall, where students were coming in and out to quickly grab breakfast before getting down to the pitch. It was still quite crowded inside, and several students bumped into Scorpius and Albus on their way through, but Scorpius kept a steady hold of Albus’ hand.

“Do you miss this?” Scorpius asked when they stopped to look inside.

Albus paused. “Yeah, actually...I really do.”

Scorpius had known for years that Albus regretted how much energy he’d put into hating Hogwarts when they first started here. Sure, he had things to work out and reasons to feel the way he did. But at least when they graduated, they were much happier and Albus had found his reasons to love the place. Albus even had on his old Slytherin scarf today, matching Scorpius.

Scorpius leaned in and kissed Albus’ cheek. “Come visit more often.”

“Oh, I definitely will,” Albus smiled.

“Hi Mr. Scorpius!”

Bea Farias, along with a few of her fellow Gryffindors, was just leaving the hall. She was waving at him.

Scorpius waved back “Hi Bea. Doing alright?”

“Great! See you after the holidays!” Even a few of Bea’s friends waved to him before they left the entrance hall. 

Albus looked at him. “Mr. Scorpius?”

“I refuse to go by Mr. Malfoy. I’ll turn into my dad in no time if that happens.”

Albus had just barely started laughing at him when they were interrupted yet again. This time, Scorpius looked up to see Ander and Aria leaving the hall, saying hi to him, and holding hands.

He certainly hadn’t expected to see that, but he was happy for them.

“I didn’t know you were so popular,” Albus said.

“I’m not popular in the slightest.”

Just as they were about to continue on out to the grounds, once again, Scorpius heard his name called by a familiar voice. He turned around to face the excited Ava, flanked by of course, Nate, Taylor, and Blake. 

Scorpius grinned. “Can’t leave for the holidays without saying goodbye, right?” The four students had visited him a few times since Nate’s injury. They were all still just as eager to be friends with Scorpius now as they had been before.

“Duh,” Ava said. “Are you going down to the match?”

“I wouldn’t miss it. Especially a Slytherin game,” Scorpius said, holding up an end to his scarf. 

“Great.” Ava just then seemed to notice Albus standing with him and her eyes widened. “Is this Albus?”

Scorpius happened to catch Albus’ look of total confusion. “Yes, this is Albus, my partner. Albus, this is Nate, Ava, Taylor, and Blake.”

“You were a Slytherin too?” Nate asked.

“Uh...yes?” Albus replied.

Scorpius continued. “That’s how we became friends.”

“Good. I like you a lot more now.” Albus’ confusion only grew, but Ava didn’t seem to notice at all. “Anyway, see you down at the game!”

“Go Hufflepuff!” Taylor called as the kids rushed past them and out the doors.

Still present on Albus’ face was the sheer confusion from that whole interaction. Scorpius couldn’t help a laugh. “You could say those first years are friends of mine. They’re harmless, even if Ava comes off strong.”

“They’re…well, that was cute. But a little weird.”

“I agree.” Scorpius tugged Albus along. “Come on, let’s go. I’m sure some of the staff will be happy to see you again.”

Snow was still gently falling outside, but the path down to the pitch was already packed down from the crowds of students headed down there. Even with the cold wind and snow, Scorpius felt so warm and good that he barely felt the weather at all.

Albus was smiling again. “You remember how nervous you were before you started this job?”

“How could I forget?” Though it had already seemed like so long ago.

“Well, look at you now,” Albus said. “You’re a great Healer, a natural at this job, and you’ve even made friends with the students.”

Of course Scorpius knew all these things to be true, but hearing it from someone else made those things feel more real. An outside element affirming things he already knew. Scorpius was happy here. Even though he was away from Albus most of the time, at least it was for a job he was good at and enjoyed, and he had friendly students to look after.

“Things have certainly worked out really well for you, haven’t they?” Albus said.

“They certainly have.”

Scorpius squeezed Albus’ hand and continued their walk down the grounds.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Find me on twitter @truexmeg and tumblr @truemeg


End file.
